


The Golden Arrow

by Nanhi



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanhi/pseuds/Nanhi
Summary: Ayame was a regular girl working hard in fashion industry. Like a typical shoujo manga protagonist ,she meets someone and falls in love.





	The Golden Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you bear with me and guide me when I make a mistake. I am looking forward to learn from you guys.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series. Yamane Ayane is the creator.

Chapter 1

Love is a precious emotion with a dangerous ability to render a person powerless and at the same time strengthening them. Takahashi Ayame was no exception. She is also one of the victims of the golden tipped arrow. Who is her assailant? One might ask. It was none other than our hardworking journalist – Takaba Akihito.

She met Akihito at one of the photo-shoots starring the snooty model Emi. She was the assistant Fashion Consultant working part time with the advertisement agency. She had never felt so helpless in her life before. Emi was harshly rejecting the dress she was assigned to wear and her whining was grating her nerves. She had a long day and just wished to sprawl upon her bed and lie in the arms of sweet Morpheus. Was that too much to ask? She hadn’t been paid enough for (if one might ignore the crass language) this shit. Only thing saving her from edging into insanity was the fact that she was not alone in her distress. The handsome blonde photographer with mesmerizing hazel eyes – which also were expressing irritation, was staring at his watch.

“ I won’t wear this piece of cheap polyester”, Emi whined in her screechy tone. “Emi-san the fabric is pure cotton and it will complement your complexion. Please try it one we are already 30 minutes behind the schedule.” The director tried valiantly but it was useless. Ayame sighed and Akihito’s accompanied it. They both shared sympathetic glances like woeful comrades in war. “I am sorry Takaba-san, it seems that Emi –san won’t be satisfied by my designs anytime soon. It looks like you would be late.” I was feeling bad for the poor man. “ It’s fine Takahashi san, it is not the first time it has happened. Emi is always like this.” He said with a wry grin and again stole a glance at his watch. “ I guess I have to inform him that can’t make it. The bastard would be insufferable. This is the second time”, Akihito muttered. She gave him a pitiful glance. They both didn’t have any choice but to bear the torture together. They developed a sort of camaraderie during the process.

* * *

 It was not the last time Ayame met Akihito they met a lot considering their line of work. Every time Ayame met Akihito, his passion for his work, always drew her in. If she dared to say it she had developed a form of friendship with him. Ayame was happy after coming to Tokyo to pursue her passion she often felt lonely. Unlike her acquaintances she didn’t come from a rich background. She was just a simple countryside girl who was persistent to follow her dreams. Maybe it was the same fact, which made her enjoy Akihito-san’s company (Yes, they were on the first name basis now).

It was a fine day in May and Ayame was reading a magazine near the store counter. She still couldn’t believe herself she got a part time job at Gucci store in Ginza. She now felt comfortable in dealing with the rich clients they had. God, She had been so nervous initially, she didn’t know she had it in it. If it weren’t for Akihito- san’s encouraging smile telling her to believe in herself she might not have taken this initiative. She smiled to herself. The store door opened and the man she was dreaming of entered.

It was Akihito in his ripped jeans and sneakers with is plaid shit. He was looking uncomfortable and the condescending looks that her arrogant co-workers were giving him, were not really helping. Ayame took charge to help her friend. “Welcome, sir how may I help you.” She said with a friendly smile. Akihito’s eyes shined with relief and joy seeing a familiar face. “ Ayame-san it is nice to see you. So this is where you work. That’s so cool.” He said with his usual bright grin. Ayame smiled in return. It always warmed her heart to be the one on the receiving end of Akihito san’s smile. God, she had become so cheesy.

“ Thanks, Akihito-san. I must say I am surprised you are shopping here. Are you looking for some formals?” She asked. “ Nah, I am not shopping for my self but finding a gift for As- I mean someone. It is their birthday; I think a tie or some thing would be suitable for them. I wouldn’t be able to afford something else here.” He blushed. ‘ Akihito san is so sweet. This person must be family or someone close to him’. Ayame thought and decided to tease him a bit. “ I’ll help you to find a gorgeous gift. Your girlfriend would be so happy.” She said taking delight as Akihito’s face became red as tomatoes. “ A-ayame-san you know that I don’t have a g-girlfriend. I am looking for a men’s tie.” He stammered. “ It’s so fun teasing you Akihito-san. So, tell me about this persons preferences and looks so we can find something suitable.” I asked. “ Um, That guy like simple but elegant and expensive as hell stuff and have golden eyes and a fair complexion and a very irritating smirk, he said with a look of mock irritation. ‘They must be very good friends’ Ayame thought and led Akihito toward tie and cufflink section for their gift hunting.

They found perfect silk tie with black base and subtle dotted pattern with cufflinks with golden and black stones.Akihito winced at the price tag but didn’t hesitate to pay the ridiculous money for a tie. ‘ Things that he makes me do.’ Akihito mutters under his breath. “Thank you Ayame-chan – I mean Ayame san.” He corrected himself. “ It’s fine, you can call me Ayame chan. I am glad to help.” She said controlling her happiness. “Then you can call me Akihito. See you again.” He replies with his signature grin and leaves the store.

Ayame could help her giddiness. ‘Akihito-san, no –Akihito didn’t have a girlfriend. Maybe she could confess her feelings to him. Gosh, She was getting ahead of herself. Someday soon.’ She thought with an innocent blush and a smile on her face.


End file.
